


Coup d'etat  missing scene

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney brings Evan's tags home to David during Coup d'etat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup d'etat  missing scene

Rodney McKay held the cold metal tags in his shaking hands. The chain looped over his wrists as he ran his fingers over the embossed name and rank of yet another soldier who had died for Atlantis--who had died in his place.

A subdued voice asked from his perch in the doorway, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," Rodney cleared his throat but didn't look up at the other man, unable to stop staring at the burden in his hands.

"I'm probably the last person he'd want to see anyway."

"Katie's going with me. I don't know him all that well, but he's one of mine, same as Lorne was one of yours."

 

Rodney felt strong arms enfold him and hold him tightly and he leaned back into the embrace, even as he gripped the dogtags in his hands. After a long, heavy silence, he spoke again. "Tomorrow, maybe. He'll want to know how Lorne.. what happened, and he'll need you to tell him... that Lorne died bravely and all that," Rodney finished without a trace of sarcasm. Softly he continued, "tonight he needs to mourn his lover."

Rodney felt a soft kiss pressed into his hair and although he hated to move, he knew he had to go.

"You'll be here when I get back?"

"Of course."

Rodney was the lucky one, unlike David Parrish he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight.

 


End file.
